A Teen Detective's Troubles
by Edo-niisan
Summary: Middle school's tough, and 14 year old Jimmy Kudo is really confused. He can't figure out his feelings for Rachel, and one of his friends is having the same delemia! What is Jimmy going to do? (Slumber Parties, Kidnapp, and relisation for feelings)Please


Disclamer: I own nothing. Nothing what so ever. Espically not Detective Conan

Summary:

Middle school's tough, and 14 year old Jimmy Kudo is really confused. He can't figure out his feelings for one of his friends (coughcoughRACHELcoughcough), and one of his friends is having the same delemia! What is Jimmy going to do? (Slumber Parties, Kidnapp, and relisation for feelings)

Hiya people! This is an idea I've had for a Fan Fic for a LONG time, and I'm finally writing it! But just so you know I'm only going to update if people review! Even one will motivate me to type the rest for you! Ok! In this Fan Fic, Jimmy and Harely (to people who have no clue what I'm talking about think Hejji) have been friends since they were little ( i may write a fan fiction on that, or how Rachel and Jimmy met as little kids, but only by request! ) so please don't flame me for that! I would love suggestions however, so just R&R and enjoy the fic!

A Teen Detecive's Troubles

Walking home in the rain, 14 year old Jimmy Kudo, mud splattered and wet, would've loved more than anything to have someone driving him. But since he'd forgotten his bus fair, he was stuck walking home, drenched and tired from another daily soccer practice. He was absolutly exausted, from juggling school, soccer, his secrect being a part time detective job, and reading as much Sir. Auther Conan Dolyel as possible, he was having a major lack of sleep problem. Lately he had been taging along with Inspector Migure on some of his murder cases, and he was having a great liking for it. Sure, he'd always fancied being a detective, but he was having more fun than he tought he would. But, he still hadn't told Rachel. Rachel, at the moment he was seriously confused about her. He didn't understand it. It had started today in school, and he wasn't sure what to think anymore!

FLASHBACK

(Read it or you won't get much after this!)

Jimmy sat in the back of his math class, to tired to pay attention. He had been called on another case with Inspector Miguire last night, and hadn't gotten home untill 4am. So, it wasn't to suprising that Jimmy fell asleep in class. And most teacher don't like it when you fall asleep in there classes. "Mr. Kudo? What do you think your doing?", his teacher asked, sounding capible of murder. Jimmy jumped up, turning to the teacher, grinning sheepishly, and said, " I was sleeping Ma'm." Everyone in class cracked up, some laughing hysterically, and some giggling as quietly as they could. Rachel was the only one not finding it funny. She sat there looking up at Jimmy, a worried expression on her face, but Jimmy just grinned at her and winked. "Mr. Kudo, please go and answer the problem on the board, we only have two minutes in class left. If you get it right your class will have no homework, if you get it wrong you will have twice as much.", said the teacher smuggly, looking happily at her class. Jimmy had been walking up to the board, when what his teacher had said finally hit him. " W-what? But Ms. H-", he started, but she cut him off. "Mr. Kudo, if you can sleep AND learn in my class I'll never yell at you for it again. But you have to get the problem right!", she said, a warning in her voice. "Fine, fine, Jeeze! Teachers are way to demanding...", Jimmy muttered under his breath, not even caring if he was heard.On the board read:

Find the solutions to the equasion: Ax2 + Bx + C 0

' Wow! This is so easy! Man, I can't belive I was ever worried about this...', Jimmy thought, almost laughing, as he wrote underneath it,

x (-B + sqrt(B2 - 4AC))/(2A)

and

x (-B - sqrt(B2 - 4AC))/(2A)

The teacher sighed, looking displeased, and said, " Fine, class dismissed. But Kudo, next time you sleep I'm calling you're parents in for a meeting." "Oh, Ok then ma'm. But to be honest, I don't think they'll care to much.", said Jimmy a small, fleeting smile crossing over his face. "Oh? And why would that be Jimmy?", she asked, her eyes narrowed, looking ready for murder. "Actually, that's none of your business.", he said simply, smiling at her, and walking out with the rest of his class following him.

But as he walked out he noticed a boy, looking awful suspictious, turn and start following a pretty blond girl. Just as he started to follow, even his next class was the other way, Rachel came up from behind him and said icily, "What did you think you were doing Jimmy?" He jumped, turned around quickly, and said, "N-nothing! Iwasjustgoingtomylockertogetabook!" (Translation: I was just going to my locker to get a book!) "Yah, whatever Jimmy, except that you lockers next to mine, and it's not that way.", she said, looking at him suspictously. "Your not trying to skip english are you?", she asked, looking like she was going to kill him. "W-what?", he asked suprised by her answer, thinking that he she guessed his detectiveness. (i know thats not a word, but deal with it! I can't think of anything else!) "Rach, why would I skip english? I have English with you! W-wait! I-I meant, it'd make my grade d-drop!", he said turning pink, and looking at the floor. "W-whatever! Come on Jimmy, o-or we'll be late", she said, grabbing her arm, a bit of pink in her cheeks too.

END OF FLASH BACK

' Why did I say that to her, and why did I get so embarssed? She was obviously embarssed too! B-but why did I feel so weird with her? We're just friends! No more, no less! ', he asked himslef, trying to figure it out. He looked up at the clouds, and seeing how much darker they were, he started running. 'Only half a block left!', he thought as he finally saw he house. He ran up to the gate, and unlocking it ran up to his house and shut the door. He took off his wet shoes thinking, ' Well, at least Mom would be ahppy that I actually took my shoes off... ', and frowned a bit. Two monthes ago his Mom and Dad had left to go to America. The original plan was that he was to go with. But after many discutions with his parents, he convinced him to let him stay. He liked Japan, and didn't want to leave all of his friends, so he was to take care of the house, and himself while they were gone. He was responsible, so everything was fine, but he still missed his parents when ever he got home from school, missing the annoying hug his Mom gave him, and how she always inquired about where Rachel was. He remembered one of the last days before she left her saying, "Jimmy! If you want to make Rachel your girlfriend, you need to invite he over more!". AT the time he had just blushed and tried to ignore it, but lately he had been noticing how cute she looked, and had been thinking more and more about what she had said...' I guess I'd like that...W-wait! W-what am I thinking? R-rachel my g-girlfriend? N-no were just friends! That's it!' , he thought desprately, running up stairs to change.

He sighed as he slipped on a dry white t-shirt and blue jeans, and went down stairs to make some food. After living alone for two monthes you kind of taugh yourself how to cook. Even if it was just toast and Ramen, he didn't do to badly off, and he liked it better than somethings. Just as he finished eating, he heard the phone ringing. He ran, thinking fast.' I hope it's the inspector asking if I can help with another case! I'm gonna go crazy with boredom!', thought Jimmy happily, grinning as he thought more and more about him being a part time detective in secret. ' Wow, I still can't belive that Rachel hasn't figured out what I'm doing yet! I mean, soccer dosen't keep me up all night, and homework sure as hell dosen't!' He finally got to the phone just as it was about to be picked up by the answering machine. "Kudo Residence?", asked Jimmy, hoping it was the Inspector.

"Hey Kudo! How's it going?"

Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Can you guess who it is? Anyway please read and review, and then you will know for sure!


End file.
